Dirk: Confess your feelings to Jane!
by shybookworm
Summary: AUish/PromStuck! It's prom night and Dirk finds this the perfect time to tell a certain bakedgoods heiress how he feels.


A/N: It's my head cannon that Dirk and Dave are both dorks on the inside, I hope you enjoy, this is my first Homestuck fanfiction with a pairing! ^-^

Be Dirk:

You are now Dirk and your stomach is doing several gold metal worthy acrobatic flips at once, not that you'd ever let that show on your face, nope, never happening, Striders are stoic, totally above facial expressions. Your ironic coolkid act almost slips as she passes by, almost, but again, you're a Strider, and Striders don't let anything mess them up, including cute as all fuck baking empire heiresses. You take a deep breath, it was going to take all your dignity and will power not to bolt, but you were going to do it, you were going to ask Jane Crocker to dance, and damn it, you were going to make her swoon.

"Hey Crocker, wanna dance?" You ask her, your voice wavered a bit and you think she heard it, but she still accepts your offer and lets you lead her out onto the center of the dance floor. You pull her close to your chest and wrap your arms around her smaller frame; soon enough, she's got her arms resting on your shoulders and her head laying gently on your collarbone. Through the crowd you can make out two pairs of eyes glaring at the two of you, fuck them, Jake and Roxy had their respective chances, they can settle for each other for all you care. You'd been generous with your own desires for long enough, you deserved to be a little selfish, and so did Jane. You catch sight of your brother and he gives you a rare smile and a thumbs up before melting back into the crowd.

She steps back a bit as the music stops, but doesn't let go of your shoulders. Suddenly the room has melted away and it's just you and Jane, the girl of your dreams. For once, you aren't thinking as you lean down and press your lips against hers, it takes a few seconds for her to register what's happening, but when it finally hits her, she moves her lips along with yours. You both pull away after a few wonderful moments, but it still feels like it was too soon, you really wish you had awesome time powers so you could go back and relive that moment as many times as you want, but you can't, it's impossible. In your stupor, you hadn't noticed that they were playing a new song and the people surrounding you were in motion. You glance around and spot an exit; you grab on to Jane's hand and pull her outside, your heart beating faster than the roadrunner could ever hope to run.

You find a place you deem private enough and slip off your shades, it's dark but you know she can still see you. You silently order your heart to stay in your chest and your face to turn back to its original color. "Jane, I've wanted to tell you this for a while, but I haven't had the chance, so now that I do, here it goes. I'm in love with you, I have been for a long time, since freshman year," You aren't looking at her right now; you've discovered that her shoes are very interesting.

"Dirk, look at me," Jane says, her hands framing your face, you never noticed how soft they were before. You raise your eyes hesitantly, oh god, what if she didn't love you back? You might have just embarrassed yourself past the point of return. All of your thoughts cease as a pair of soft, full lips press against yours. You aren't thinking of her rejecting you anymore, no, right now the only thing that's able to pass through your head is in blinking bright blue text: "_SHE'S_ kissing _YOU_, dork." You wrap your arms around her slim waist and kiss back before the kiss ends.

Much to your disappointment, you both have to part for air, only then does it dawn on you just how short she really is, seeing as she was standing on her tip-toes to kiss you, you find that all the more adorable and pull her into a tight embrace. You decide that you would let the ironic-coolkid face slip for a while and a smile slides onto your face. You steal a glace at your watch, its midnight, time for you to get your own personal Cinderella home.

"My lady," You say, getting down on one knee and brushing your lips against the skin of her hand. She giggles at your chivalry and follows you to your car, deciding against going home with Jake and Roxy, even if she came with them. You wish the drive to her house had been longer, but you guessed the goodnight kiss the two of you shared would tide you over until you could see her again.


End file.
